xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Ibrahim History
Ibrahim was a slave in Nost'Kare', a gladiator who fought for the amusement of the public. He survived twenty-four bouts in the arena; according to the law of the Ka'jeh, if a gladiator emerged victorious in twenty-five bouts, he was awarded his freedom. However, his greedy master, Faruq al-Sabah, did not want to lose one of his prized pets. Knowing Ibrahim's sense of honor, he arranged for his final opponent to be a young woman who seemed barely able to hold a weapon, arrested for stealing oranges from a nobleman's orchard. If Ibrahim refused to fight, he would forfeit the bout - the penalty for which would be servitude for the rest of his life. As his master cruelly calculated, Ibrahim refused to lift a finger against the woman, instead petitioning for her release - which was granted. There was nothing he could do but accept the price of his choice, and he returned to his quarters beneath al-Sabah's opulent estate, resigning himself to his fate. Later that week, Ibrahim was surprised to awaken in the middle of the night and find that the woman he had spared was in his chamber. She told him she was called Najiyya the Cat. She said she had not forgotten his sacrifice, and believed it should not go unrewarded. She and her "family" - a band of thieves and cat-burglars - had infiltrated al-Sabah's estate for the express purpose of helping him to escape. Ibrahim went with them, but caught one of the woman's companions attempting to steal some of his master's treasures, and quietly demanded that he leave it behind - Ibrahim thought it would earn the displeasure of the gods to turn a just act into a dishonest one. To the thieves' frustration, Ibrahim refused to leave the estate with them unless it was without stolen goods. Reluctantly, they agreed, but once they escaped the estate, reaching the outer part of the city, they made it clear that he was on his own, and should expect no further favors from them. He thanked them and bid them good fortunes. Though the other burglars obviously bore him no goodwill, Najiyya wished him luck as well. Not willing to risk being hunted down by his former master, Ibrahim left Nost'Kare' and wandered Xaria. Having no plan or destination in mind, he relied exclusively upon the decision of Choth, god of fortune, to decide where he would go. At every crossroads, literal and figurative, he would flip a coin, and take the road its face dictated. Ultimately, this led him to meet the Knight, Martin Arthur of Veldron Lyle. They shared the road together for a few days, discussing many subjects and even fighting monsters back-to-back. By the time they parted ways, Ibrahim had decided - he would travel to the Citadel Veldron in Gesnor and petition to become a Knight. Martin Arthur provided a record of their journey together and his thoughts on Ibrahim's suitability to become a Knight. Ibrahim was named a Knight of Veldron, and he had many adventures. He rejoined his fellow Knight Martin Arthur in the retinue of the Abbess Rachel TheresaGroninger, priestess of The Mother and ally of the Veldron. They journeyed with a band of Knights and specialists to close a daemonic portal that had been discovered in Irroquin "Sacrifice". His most pivotal experience, however, was when he was captured and experimented on by the Rynith Court Mage Zadroz Darkwyrd Kriske. The twisted necromancer magikally repaced Ibrahim's arm with that of an Ogre. The end result was that Ibrahim was affected by the spirit of the Ogre, causing him to fly into rages and commit acts of terrible violence. In the end, he was rescued by the Goslar family, and he made his way back to Citadel Veldron of War". Many attempts were made by Veldron healers to remove the Ogre arm and restore his own, but Darkwyrd's magikal artifice was far beyond their understanding. Ultimately, it was determined that the arm could not be removed without permanently weakening Ibrahim for the rest of his days. Determined not to allow his life as a Knight to be ended in this way, Ibrahim petitioned the Council to allow him to remain within the Order despite his "disfigurement." Though the matter was debated fiercely among the Council members, and not every member agreed with the decision, Ibrahim was allowed to remain in the Order, but instructed to take a year and a day to learn to control his new, monstrous urges. The effort was harrowing at times, but Ibrahim would not be dissuaded no matter how many setbacks and frustrations he encountered. He trained daily, trying the patience of his healers and fellow Knights but never giving up. By the time his period of training was complete, he had gained mastery over the Ogrish spirit within him. He now knew how to restrain the beast even when he fought, though he recognized that there would be times when he would be tempted to release the full strength of it against a foe. In those times, he knew that he would need to distance himself from his allies, for the bloodlust that overtook him would not distinguish friend from foe. Ibrahim has been entrusted with minor Tasks and Accedes since then, and he suspects that the Council has not yet seen fit to assign him to any mission of significant importance. He is eager to prove to the Council that he may be trusted with any Quest they may assign to him. Time will tell if he can live up to his desire...